Disturbing Affection
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 8: The missing daughter of a naval family leads the team to believe some type of abuse is taking place inside the home. Only the younger sister knows where the older sister is, but will she talk? Also, Jamie is keeping a secret from everybody.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 8th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time…. story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday**

**Chapter 1**

It's about 5am Monday morning. Tony is in bed sleeping. He turns to the side and his arm flops down onto the bed. He wakes up as he doesn't feel Jamie on the bed. Tony notices a light, so he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Jamie is sitting in front of the toilet. She has her head over the toilet in order to vomit into it. Tony walks over to Jamie and sits next to her. He begins rubbing her back.

"You've been doing this every morning for the past couple of days… You really need to go see a doctor." Tony stated.

"I'll go today." Jamie said.

Tony continues rubbing Jamie's back until the time he needs to leave for work.

Later that morning, when everyone is at work, Jamie is sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor is taking a blood sample from her.

"So when will the results be in?" Jamie asked.

"You'll have the test results sometimes in this afternoon." The doctor replied. "But for now… We're done."

The doctor takes the needle out of Jamie's arm. He brings the tube to the desk and places a label on it. Jamie rolls her sleeve down and grabs her stuff in order to leave.

"There's nothing else?" Jamie asked.

"That was it." The doctor answered.

"Then I hope to hear from you later this afternoon. Thank you."

"Have a nice day Miss Gibbs."

Jamie leaves the office and goes to the NCIS building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie has been at work in the Forensics Lab with Abby for a couple hours now. She completely lost track of time. Then she suddenly receives a phone-call from the doctor. Jamie leaves the lab in order to answer the phone. She leaves the NCIS building in order to go to the doctor's office since she was asked to return. Once at the doctor's office Jamie is escorted to an empty examination room. Once in the room, she sits down and waits for the doctor. Doctor Hibert's medical student finally opens the door and walks in.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a med student. I've been working with doctor Hibert for three weeks now." The med student answered.

"Where's doctor Hibert?

"He had an emergency, so he'll be out the rest of the day."

"But I'm still gonna get my test results, correct?"

"Yes… I have the test results with me right now."

"Ok… Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Miss Gibbs, you might wanna sit for this."

"I am sitting."

"I'm sorry… Of course you are."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I…"

"The news you're about to give me isn't good is it?"

"I've never had to do this before."

"Just tell me already!"

"The blood test came back positive." The med student said. "We want you to go to the hospital to get a CAT scan, an MRI and we'll need you to get a biopsy as well. We need to know the extent of the growth in order to find out…"

"In order to find out if it's treatable." Jamie said as she begins to cry.

"Yes…" The med student said. "Take this pamphlet." He hands Jamie the pamphlet. "This pamphlet outlines some of your possible treatment options. I know it's overwhelming but you need to prepare yourself in the case…"

"So you don't have much time…" Jamie reads the pamphlet. "That's a very reassuring pamphlet title."

"I know the pamphlet title is poor wording, especially when we don't know how big it is… But there's a support group that meets here every Tuesday night at 8pm for those who have similar conditions." The med student stated. "I strongly suggest attending cuz it helps the patients to come to terms with whatever condition they have."

"This can't be happening." Jamie said. "That test has to be wrong."

"It's an accurate test Miss Gibbs."

"I can't believe this."

"At first, it's hard for anyone to accept. I know."

"What are my chances?"

"Let's take it one step at a time. Go to the hospital to get those tests done then we'll take it from there."

"Can you give me some time alone please?"

"I know it's hard, so take as much time as you need." The med student walks to the door. He turns back to look at Jamie. "Again… I'm sorry Miss Gibbs."

The medical student walks out of the room and closes the door. Jamie is now all alone in the examination room. She drops her face into her hands and cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After leaving the doctor's office with the terrible news she received, Jamie went back to the NCIS building. She enters the Forensics Lab and walks to where Abby keeps her futon. Jamie brings the futon out, lies down and tries to go to sleep as she's been rather exhausted the passed couple of days. After a little while, Gibbs enters into the Forensics Lab. Gibbs looks at Jamie who is lying on the futon. Then he looks toward Abby who is working on a couple samples. Gibbs walks over to Abby.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure… She went to the doctor this morning, came back, was called to go back to the doctor's office, came back again and just pulled the futon out and lied down." Abby responded.

"She hasn't said anything?"

"Nope… But she definitely has been looking rather tired the passed couple of days. Though, she hasn't said why. But I can take a wild guess that…"

"Abs!"

"What?"

"I know what you were gonna say… And I really don't wanna hear anything like that."

"I'm not saying or implying that they…"

"Abs!"

"I'll just shut up now."

"Good idea."

Abby goes back to work on the samples in order to get them finished. Gibbs looks over at Jamie. He finally walks over to his daughter and sits on the futon, right next to Jamie. She wakes up and yawns. She then moves up on the futon, lays her head on her father's chest and flops her left arm over him.

"Is there anything wrong Sweetie?" Gibbs asked.

"No… I'm just a lil tired, that's all." Jamie replied.

"You want me to bring you home?"

"I'm fine right here."

"Then just get some rest."

Gibbs uses his left hand to rub Jamie's back. Jamie listens to her father's heartbeat as she tries going back to sleep. Her eyes begin to slowly close. After a couple minutes, Abby finally glances over at them

"Aww... That's so cute." Abby said. "I like how you're never afraid to show your love for Jamie around us."

Abby quickly grabs her camera. She points the camera toward Gibbs and Jamie lying on the futon. She snaps a picture.

"I'm gonna use that for my wallpaper." Abby stated. "Would that bother you?"

"Just as long as you never put up that other picture." Gibbs answered.

"But the other picture is so…"

Gibbs waves his finger in the air in order to get Abby to realize she shouldn't say anything more about the other picture.

"So anyway… I had a pretty good weekend." Abby changes the subject. "Which… Me having a good weekend would have nothing to do with what happened last night…"

Gibbs glares at Abby.

"Yeah, I should just shut up all together, shouldn't I?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nods. Suddenly, Tony walks into the lab.

"Did I miss something here?" Tony asked.

"Nope… Nothing… Not at all." Abby responded.

Tony looks at Gibbs and Jamie on the futon.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend." Tony said.

Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I just wanted to see if it would work… You know, the whole, keep your hands off my daughter thing that you always say to me…" Tony sees Gibbs' facial expression. "Yeah… It was a bad joke, so I'll shut up now."

"Tony, you know you'd never get away with a comment like that." Abby said.

Gibbs' cell-phone rings so he answers it.

"Gibbs…" He said.

Then he listens to what the person on the other line is saying. Tony looks on in excitement because he's been quite bored all day. After Gibbs closes his cell-phone, he makes a slight movement to try and get up, but Jamie grasps onto her father's right shoulder. Gibbs stops and relaxes as he knew Jamie wants him to stay. Gibbs looks over at Tony.

"What do we have Boss?" Tony asked.

"You have a missing 15-year-old girl. She never got home last night." Gibbs stated. "Go to West Springfield, Virginia and get onto Deland Drive. Obviously go to the house with all the police cars."

"You're not coming?"

"You're perfectly capable of handling this on your own DiNozzo. Bring the team and just keep me up-to-date."

"On it Boss."

Tony leaves the Forensics Lab in order to get the team so they can leave. After Tony left the lab, Gibbs just stays there, lying on the futon as Jamie keeps listening to his heartbeat as she tries to go to sleep. Gibbs continues to rub Jamie's back as he knows it always helps her to go to sleep faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony, Ziva and McGee arrive at the Saunders residence in West Springfield, Virginia. There are two police cars outside the house. Tony parks the car on the street. The three of them get out of the car and walk toward the house where they're met at the front door by Sheriff Rogers.

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs." Sheriff Rogers shakes Tony's hand.

"Actually…" Tony's flashes his badge. "I'm Special Agent DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs is taking some personal time."

"Oh…"

"So what do we have here?"

"It appears to be a runaway, but we're not exactly sure… The father said he'll only talk to NCIS."

"Well then… It's a good thing we're here."

"I have a couple teams searching for the missing daughter and her picture is being circulated." The Sheriff stated. "The family is in the living room. Follow me."

Sheriff Rogers walks the NCIS team into the house. The team walks into the living room. The husband, Captain Terry Saunders, the wife, Janet Saunders and the youngest daughter, Emily Saunders are all in the living room. Terry and Janet are sitting on the couch while Emily is sitting on the chair across from them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saunders, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo with NCIS." Tony greets the parents. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go right ahead." Mr. Saunders answered.

"First… What's your oldest daughter's name?"

"Her name is Ashley."

"We're treating this as a runaway case."

"She didn't run away."

"What makes you say that Mr. Saunders?"

"I'll admit she has a tendency to run away. But by the time we come back home from work the next day, she's always here. And we find out she went to school that day."

"She didn't go to school today?"

"When we got home, only Emily was here. And we found out Ashley was never in school."

"We have the police treating this as a runaway case, so they'll cover that angle cuz there's always the possibility that Ashley did something different with running away this time. But I need to know if anything happened yesterday that would make her run away."

"We weren't home most of yesterday. We left in the morning. Emily told us a little while ago that Ashley went over to her boyfriend's house last night." Mr. Saunders stated. "But she never returned."

"What's the boyfriend's name?"

"Billy Madison."

Tony glances over at the younger daughter Emily and sees a bruise on her face.

"Emily, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Tony asked.

"Umm…" Emily looks to her father for a second, then looks back at Tony. "Ok."

"How's the relationship between you and your sister?"

Emily looks to her father before answering.

"We have a good relationship." Emily replied.

"How did you get that bruise on your face?" Tony asked.

"I fell yesterday. I'm the clumsy one."

"Have you and your sister ever get into a fight?"

"All siblings get into fights… But we haven't fought for a long time."

"Yesterday, was there a fight between you two?"

"No… Of course not."

"Then why'd she leave yesterday?"

"She just did, alright!"

"Did Ashley hit you yesterday?"

"She didn't hit me! She never would!" Emily exclaimed as she stands up. "If you wanna believe me and my sister got into a fight yesterday and that she hit me, then you believe it! I don't care! She's not the one who hit me!"

"So you didn't fall… Cuz you're implying someone hit you?"

"That's not what I said! I fell!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm just upset that you think my sister hit me! I didn't know what I was saying! It just came out that way!" Emily exclaimed more. "I don't know where my sister is! I don't know why she left yesterday! She didn't hit me! The bruise is cuz I fell! So if you don't like that answer, then you can go fuck yourself!"

Emily runs out of the room and up the stairs. Tony turns to the parents.

"I'm sorry about her." Mr. Saunders said. "You know how teenagers can be."

"Did she really get that bruise cuz she fell?" Tony asked.

"My daughters have never lied to me." Mrs. Saunders stated. "So when my daughter tells me she fell, I believe her."

"And what about Ashley going to the boyfriend's house?"

"I believe that too." Mrs. Saunders said.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask Emily a few more questions." Tony stated.

"How is interrogating Emily, gonna help you find Ashley?!" Mr. Saunders exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Ashley left. Cuz in the case that she did run away, then I need to be sure as to why."

"So is there anything else you need to know?"

"That'll be all for now."

Tony and the team walk out of the living room. They then walk out of the house. As the three of them are walking to the car, Tony stops somewhere in front of the house. Ziva and McGee also stop.

"What's wrong Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I think we need to talk to Emily again." Tony stated. "Did you see how she always looked to her father before answering the question?"

"Yeah… I noticed that too." McGee said.

"The only time she didn't look to her father first, was when I asked her if Ashley hit her." Tony said.

"That could mean a couple different things." Ziva said.

"True… But what about the bruise on her face?" Tony asked.

"Maybe her sister really did hit her." McGee stated.

"And that's why we need to talk to her again. But for now, let's go talk to this Billy Madison kid." Tony said. "You know, that reminds me…"

"Come on Tony… Not another movie." Ziva stated.

"We know Billy Madison is a movie ok, so you don't need to talk about it." McGee said.

"You're both jealous about my movie knowledge."

"More like irritated by it." Ziva said.

"Don't forget aggravated by it." McGee added.

"And also annoyed." Ziva said.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed. "I get it."

The three of them start walking toward the car.

"Like I was saying, Billy Madison, which is the name of the main character played by Adam Sandler, and is also the title of the movie, is about this guy…" Tony begins to say.

Ziva and McGee sigh and hang their heads from the torture of Tony's movie reference. They continue listening to Tony's movie reference until they get into the car and drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 4**

The team, consisting of everyone except Gibbs, is at the local high school in West Springfield, Virginia. The team got the principal to call Billy Madison out of class in order to speak with him. They brought Billy into the court yard of the high school. Billy sits on the bench.

"I have class, so what do you people want?" Billy asked.

"Do other kids make fun of you for having the name of an Adam Sandler character?" Tony asked.

"You took me out of class to ask me about that Billy Madison movie?!"

"Don't mind him… Did Ashley Saunders come to see you last night?" Ziva asked.

"Yes… Why?"

"Cuz she's missing and that means you're the last person to see her." McGee stated.

"What do you mean missing?! Where is she?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Ziva said.

"Wait… You think I have something to do with her disappearance?"

"You were the last person to ever see her." Tony stated.

"I dropped her off at home late Sunday night."

"Can anyone collaborate that you actually did drop her off?" McGee asked.

"I had to drop her off at about midnight cuz the Mr. Walchuck who lives across the street always takes his dog out at that time. I even said hi to him."

"By the way, where were you all night?" Tony asked. "We tried to find you yesterday."

"I was in Richmond, Virginia with my grandparents."

"Just to be sure, we'll also need to collaborate that." Ziva stated.

"So where are your parents?" McGee asked.

"They've been in Puerto Rico since late last week."

Tony's ears perk up in excitement.

"Puerto Rico… I love Puerto Rico." Tony stated.

Ziva steps closer to Tony and puts her hand over his mouth.

"Is there a particular reason Ashley came to see you last night?" McGee asked.

"Did she have a fight with her sister?" Ziva asked.

"Ashley loves her sister Emily. She came to me last night in order to protect Emily."

Tony takes Ziva's hand away from his mouth.

"What do you mean protect Emily?" Tony asked.

"I can't discuss this with you." Billy said.

"What can't you discuss?" Ziva asked.

"It's complicated and I'm not gonna talk to you about it cuz there's nothing to talk about."

Suddenly, Tony notices Emily is walking passed the court yard. She notices him, looks down and begins walking quickly in the direction she's heading in.

"I'll be right back." Tony stated.

Tony runs through the court yard in order to go after Emily.

"Emily… Can I talk to you?"

Emily continues walking as she pretends to not hear Tony calling for her.

"Emily?!"

Tony runs in order to catch up to her. Tony gently grabs Emily's right arm. She immediately pulls away from Tony.

"Ouch!"

Tony gently grabs Emily right hand then slowly pulls her sleeve up to expose more bruising.

"You were wearing a short-sleeve shirt yesterday and you didn't have this bruising on your arm." Tony said.

"I fell last night ok." Emily stated.

Emily pulls away again and rolls her sleeve down.

"The bruise on your face could possibly be consistent with a fall, but almost your entire right arm is bruised. There's no way that's consistent with a fall." Tony said. "Your father's beating you, isn't he?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone." Emily stated.

"I wanna help you. But you need to tell me what's going on."

"I don't need your help."

"Your sister was trying to help you…"

"What did Billy tell you?"

"He told us everything."

"You're lying."

"What makes you think I am?"

"I know you are."

"Its cuz I asked you if you father's beating you, isn't it? Cuz if Billy did tell us everything, then I'd already know your father is."

"I told you already… I fell you dipshit!"

"In all honesty, Billy just told us that your sister went to his house last night in order to protect you. My partners will get Billy to talk, so you might as well tell me what he knows cuz we'll find out either way."

"Billy would never betray us like that."

"Your sister is missing. And she might be dead. But if she's not, then I need your help to find her."

At those words, Emily's eyes become watery and she looks like she really wants to cry.

"You know something, don't you?" Tony asked.

"I don't know anything." Emily replied.

"If you know where your sister is, then please tell me."

"How can I tell you something that I don't know anything about?"

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?"

"I have to go to class."

Emily begins to walk away. Tony walks after her and grabs her hand. Emily turns to look at him.

"You're gonna make things worse."

Tony sees the fear in Emily's eyes. They stand staring at each other for a couple seconds. Tony finally lets Emily go. She walks away, leaving Tony standing there all by himself. Ziva and McGee walk up to Tony.

"Did you get anything from Emily?" McGee asked.

Tony hesitated for a second.

"She won't talk." Tony finally said. "What did you get from Billy?"

"After you left he didn't say a word." Ziva stated.

"Ziva even threatened Billy by putting a murder charge on him, but he still said nothing." McGee said.

"Just like Ashley, he's also trying to protect Emily… That's why you got nothing more from him." Tony said.

"So right now, all we have to go on is checking whether or not what Billy did say about Mr. Walchuck and his grandparents is true." McGee.

"I get the feeling he told the truth." Tony stated.

The three of them leave the high school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team is back at the NCIS building. Tony, Ziva and McGee are up in the work area just waiting for Gibbs in order to brief him on what's happened this day. While waiting, the team is just chatting with each other. Jamie steps off the elevator and she walks toward the work area.

"Hello everybody." Jamie greets them.

"Hi Jamie." McGee greets her.

"Hey Jamie." Ziva also greets her.

Jamie walks around Tony's desk. She leans down and the two of them kiss each other on the lips. Then Jamie sits on the edge of Tony's desk. The two of them hold each other's hands. They talk quietly between themselves.

"So how are you feeling today?" Tony asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me." Jamie answered. "I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you still throwing up?"

"It's just a lil stomach virus, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes… I'll be better soon."

"I hope so. Cuz I hate seeing you like this."

There's a moment of silence between them.

"I'm gonna have to pass on dinner tonight." Jamie said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I have a prior engagement to go to at 8pm tonight."

"A concert?"

"No."

"You want me to come?"

"An old friend of mine came into town, so we're just gonna catch up on old times. That's all."

"Oh… I hope you have fun."

"I will." Jamie sighs. "I should get going cuz I need to do a few things before I meet up with her."

"Ok, have fun… I love you."

"I love you too."

Jamie leans over and kisses Tony on the lips. She then gets up and walks toward the elevator. As the elevator door opens, Gibbs steps off. Jamie wraps her arms around her father in order to give him a hug.

"Are you gonna stick around?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd love to stay for a bit, but I gotta get going." Jamie responded. She leans back and looks at him. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

Gibbs leans forward and kisses Jamie on the forehead. Jamie walks into the elevator as Gibbs walks to the work area. Upon entering the work area, Gibbs immediately goes straight to the point.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked as he walks to his desk.

"We're running rather thin on this one Gibbs." Ziva stated.

"The police have been working the possibility that it's a runaway case, but no leads have come up on that end." McGee said.

"What about that Billy Madison kid you told me about earlier?" Gibbs asked.

"I spoke with his grandparents who weren't very helpful. Now… He did stay with them last night, but the weird thing is, they told me he asked them for a lot of money."

"Did they say why?" Gibbs asked.

"They gave him the money, but they wouldn't discuss anything about it with me." McGee said.

"What about the neighbor?" Gibbs asked.

"I talked to the neighbor, Mr. Walchuck, who lives across the street. Around midnight he took his dog out. Billy said hi to him as he was dropping off Ashley." Ziva stated. "He saw Ashley go into the house and Billy drove off. He stayed outside looking up at the stars for about 15 minutes."

"So that confirms his alibi that he dropped Ashley off at home." Gibbs stated.

"We know Ashley never went to school on Monday, so something happened between midnight and the time she would normally go to school in the morning." McGee said.

"Whatever happened to Ashley, happened inside the house. So we have cause to search it cuz we know she was in the house." Gibbs stated. "Ziva… Get a search warrant."

Tony's attention perks up toward the conversation.

"We can't do that." Tony stated. "We can't search that house."

"Why not DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we have a major problem here."

"What?!"

"I've been looking into Captain Saunders records and I see he has a leave of absence a while back…"

"What does that have to do with anything DiNozzo? Get to the point."

"Cuz if we enter that house in order to search it… If we don't find anything to link Captain Saunders to the disappearance of his daughter Ashley, then it'll be Emily who suffers."

There's a brief pause of silence.

"Whatever happened that forced Captain Saunders into that leave of absence, is probably the same stressor that…" Tony hesitates to continue.

"What are you trying to say?" Gibbs asked.

"I strongly believe Captain Saunders is abusing Emily. And most likely he was abusing Ashley as well." Tony stated his opinion. "Today, Emily's right arm was almost completely covered with bruises. She didn't have those bruises on her arm yesterday." Tony added. "And yesterday, when I talked to Emily, I asked if her sister hit her. She slipped and said she's not the one who hit me."

"Ziva…" Gibbs tries to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Hold off on the search warrant."

"If Captain Saunders did something to Ashley, then we need to search that house." Ziva stated.

"We don't necessarily need to search the house in order to know what happened to Ashley." Gibbs said.

"What do you mean Boss?" McGee asked.

"We just need to get Emily to tell us." Gibbs stated. "So hopefully she knows something."

"Boss…" Tony tries to get his attention.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think she definitely knows something, but she won't talk."

"She'll talk to me."

"What makes you think she will?"

"Let's just say me and Emily have something in common."

Gibbs walks away and the team is left to ponder what he meant by his last comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's getting close to 8pm on Tuesday night, and Jamie parks her car near the doctor's office. Jamie walks into the building and toward the back were the doctor's office is. She immediately turns around and walks to the front door. She glances back to make sure no one possibly saw her. Jamie bumps into a man who just entered the front door. The man's coffee spills. Also, a couple papers fall to the floor. Jamie looks down at the coffee on the floor and notices it's her father's brand. She slowly looks up at the man.

"Oh my God… For a second there I thought you were my Dad." Jamie said.

"Let me guess. You're Dad drinks the same coffee?" The man asked.

"Actually, yes, he does."

The man kneels down to start picking up his papers. Jamie kneels down to help him.

"I'm so sorry." Jamie said.

"Let me guess… You're too scared to go into the support group?" The man asked.

"How… How did you know?"

"This isn't the first time someone bumped into me trying to escape the support group."

"It's not that I don't wanna go…"

"I know. I once had cancer which I was supposed to die from."

"Really?"

"Yeah… What I learned was, there's always hope."

"What about those who do die from it?"

"This support group is for those who can be helped and also for those who are too far along. What I try to do is help each patient come to terms with whatever illness they have, to accept it and prepare them for the possibility of what may happen."

"Does it help?"

"It definitely helped me to get through my cancer."

The two of them finally stand up. Jamie extends her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Jamie, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Jamie… My name is Nick."

Jamie looks hesitant at the moment.

"You don't have to come to the support group if you don't want to. I'm not gonna drag you in there and force you to speak." Nick said.

"I'll go." Jamie said.

The two of them walk to the room where the support group meets. Nick takes his usual seat and Jamie finds an empty chair to sit in.

"Good evening everybody." Nick greeted the group.

"Good evening Nick." All the group members greeted him back.

"I see we have a couple new faces here tonight." Nick stated. "Why don't we start off by going around and telling our newcomers how the group has made us feel about our particular situations."

A man stands.

"My name is Kevin and I was diagnosed with a brain tumor. My situation is irreversible… That's the word I like to use for it. The tumor is in an area that can't be operated on. When I got the news, I felt like my entire life crumbled. I was sulking around the house and not doing very much. It's almost like I became completely cut off from my wife and kids. But the group helped me to realize that even though I won't be around for my family much longer, I'm still with them now. They need me in their life as much I need them in mine. Cuz what it all comes down to, is the fact that I'm still alive right now."

The man sits down and the people in the group clap for him. A woman is about to stand, but Jamie stands up first.

"I…" Jamie tries to begin.

"It's ok Jamie, just take your time." Nick said. "You don't have to take a turn tonight if you don't want to."

"I want to. I've held this in long enough as it is."

"Like I said… Take your time."

Jamie takes a deep breath as she looks around the room.

"My name is Jamie Gibbs."

"Good evening Jamie." Everybody in the group greeted her.

"Good evening everybody." Jamie greeted them back. "Yesterday I came to the doctor's office in order to find out why I've been feeling the way I have lately. The news I received was unexpected. I have cancer. I honestly don't know where the cancer is growing cuz I've been too afraid to go to the hospital to get my CAT scan, MRI and biopsy. I know I should go to get those things done. But…" Jamie eyes begin to get watery. "But I… It's just hard to accept the fact of what may happen because of the cancer. I don't wanna believe I have it. I don't wanna die." Jamie wipes a tear away. "This past year I've been reunited with my Dad who I lost for 15 years. And I'm…" Jamie exposes her left arm into the air to show her engagement ring. "I'm gonna marry this really great guy." Jamie wipes a couple tears away. "I love them both so much… But I can't even bring myself to tell them about the cancer. When I look into their eyes, I see the love they have for me. How do you tell the people you love so much, about the possibility of not being here much longer? I'm happy. I've really gotten to know my Dad again. We work on our boat together. And as for my fiancée, he makes me so happy. What more can a girl ask for? My Dad and fiancée both love me so much. I don't ever want them to stop loving me."

Jamie sits down and wipes her tears away. The people in the group clap for Jamie and she cracks a slight smile.

"That took a lot of courage to say Jamie. You should be proud of yourself." Nick stated. "For any of us… No matter what our situation is, the people who love you will always love you. They won't stop loving you Jamie."

For the next two hours the group continued their meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 7**

On Wednesday morning, Gibbs and the team went to the high school in West Springfield, Virginia. Gibbs is waiting in the guidance counselor's office while the rest of the team is waiting in the library. The guidance counselor enters the room with Emily Saunders. Emily sits down on the chair next to Gibbs. The guidance counselor leaves the room.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, with NCIS." Gibbs said.

"No… No… Please stop! I already told your people I don't know anything. I don't know where my sister is."

"Emily... Your sister Ashley is missing and we don't have any leads. It seems…"

"I don't know ok!"

"I know what your father has been doing to you. I know how you feel."

"Like you would know anything about it?! You come in here pretending to be my friend. I hate it when people say… I know how you feel… It's such a load of horse shit! You have no idea how I feel!"

Emily stands up and begins walking toward the door. Once at the door, Emily turns around to look at Gibbs.

"The only way a person can ever understand my situation, to know how I feel, is…" Emily begins to say.

"Is if they basically went thru the same thing." Gibbs stated. "I know… I say the same exact thing. I mean… For people who haven't been abused, we can tell them everything about what happened to us, but they'll never fully understand. How can they, especially when they've never experienced it?"

"They can't… And never will." Emily walks back to the chair and sits down.

"The one person in your life, who is supposed to love you unconditionally, is the one person you fear the most. How can a child accept the fact that their own father doesn't love them?"

"And how can a child admit to anyone, mostly to themselves, that their father doesn't love them?"

"It's hard to trust others, when you feel so betrayed by your own father. Trust is the basic foundation for any human being. As a child, we're so impressionable and also vulnerable. We look to our parents for protection…"

"Though… One of the parents is who we need protection from."

"And since what we need is protection is from one of our own parents, how do we form any sense of trust? It's really hard to."

"It's even hard to trust the non-abusive parent… Cuz they're not stopping it from happening."

"A lot of the times, the other parent doesn't even know what's going on. Or sometimes, they, themselves don't wanna accept it. My mom had no idea that my father was abusing me cuz he always hit me in areas that would be covered up with clothing. So my mom never saw my bruises. Or maybe she did know but was too scared of my father to actually do something about it. In all honesty, I don't really know exactly."

"My Dad usually hits me in the same areas as yours did. He went a lil overboard the other night, so I had to use the, I fell comment as an excuse for the bruise on my face."

"The, I fell comment is common for people in our situation. I personally never used it… Well… When my uncle caught me changing my shirt and saw my bruises, I used it."

"I used it on your agent buddy."

"You want to tell someone how scared you are cuz you want help. But it's hard to admit and you feel whoever you tell will judge you. Besides the fact, your trust in people is practically destroyed to begin with. If you can't trust your own parent, the one who is supposed to love you unconditionally, then how can you trust another person? You'll always have that fear of being hurt by them as well."

"I hardly have any friends…" Emily begins to cry. "And the friends I do have…"

"You find it hard to let them get to know to you more cuz that would mean the closer they are to you, the more pain they'll cause if they end up hurting you. And you're afraid they will hurt you."

"Yes…" Emily continues crying. "It's just so hard to trust anybody."

"Each day you're living in the fear of wondering what your father will do to you next. You fear the hurt and pain he causes you, will cause you, and you hope to God it will eventually stop. You blame yourself for what your father is doing to you. You think... What did I do to make him hate me this much? What did I do to make him not love me? But you know what Emily… You can't blame yourself… It's not your fault."

Emily looks down as she continues to cry.

"It's not your fault Emily." Gibbs said.

Emily slips out of the chair. She falls to her knees on the floor. She places her face into the hands. Gibbs slips out of his chair as well. Gibbs wraps his arms around Emily as she cries even more.

"It's not your fault." Gibbs said again.

"But my sister being abused as well, was my fault." Emily stated as she cries. "My father never wanted me so he abused me, my whole life… But two years ago, he started abusing Ashley too cuz she must have found out. And now she's dead. And it's all my fault."

"Two years ago, your father took a leave of absence from the navy due to a psychiatric evaluation that deemed him unfit to perform his duties…."

"He told us the navy granted him time off."

"What your father has been doing is wrong. But none of it is your fault." Gibbs said. "Emily, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what happened to Ashley and why."

Emily continues crying in Gibbs' arms.

"Ashley was talking to me about when she turns 16 in two months and gets a car that she would take me away from our father. We planned on going to California and changing our identities so our father can never find us. But we couldn't do it alone. She asked Billy if he could help. She knows Billy's grandparents are rich. If he made-up a believable enough story about how he owed some really mean people money to pay off a gambling debt, that he'd be able to give us money so we can leave…" Emily continues crying.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Dad must have found out about it… So when Ashley got home Sunday night, he took her into the basement and killed her. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I heard a noise in the basement. I went down the stairs in order to see..."

"What did you see?"

"There was no blood cuz he must have snapped her neck… I ran upstairs to my room. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. A couple minutes later I heard something outside so I looked out the window… I saw him bring the body to the car. Then he drove off."

"Do you know where he went with her?"

"Monday night… He brought me out to the woods where he left Ashley's body. He made me help bury my own sister." Emily keeps crying. "Then he beat me with the shovel and that's why my arm is bruised."

"I promise to keep you safe. I'm gonna protect you Emily. But the only way I can do that, is if you to tell me where your sister is buried… Can you do that for me?"

"Ok."

Gibbs continues to hold Emily in his arms as she cries. Eventually, Emily gives him the exact location of where her sister is buried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the finding of Ashley's dead body and unburying it, the team went back to the NCIS building. Ashley's body is in Autopsy where Ducky is just about done performing the autopsy. Gibbs enters Autopsy in order to speak with Ducky.

"What do you got for me Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Our poor girl has a significant amount of contusions on various parts of her body. The bruising appears to be the result from blows with a blunt object. All of which were pre-mortem injuries." Ducky stated.

"Can you determine what type of object?"

"The injuries appear to be from a shovel."

"Emily thinks her neck was broken, is that true?"

"Close… Actually, it appears her neck was broken post-mortem."

"So how did she die?"

"After cleaning off all the dirt, there's evidence suggesting our victim was strangled to death. If you look here..." Ducky points to the victim's neck. "These are hand prints around her neck."

"The killer strangled her with his own hands."

"The pressure was so immense that her neck literally crumbled on the inside. Before strangling the victim, some type of waxy substance was on his hands. The waxy substance allowed me to pull finger prints from around the victim's neck. I sent everything up to Abby."

"Good work."

Gibbs turns to walk away in order to go up to the Forensics Lab.

Meanwhile, in the Forensics Lab, Jamie receives a phone-call and steps out of the lab in order to have privacy.

"Sorry for keeping you on hold doctor… I've been busy… I know I need to get the CAT scan, MRI and…" Jamie is stopped as the doctor immediate begins talking. Jamie listens to what the doctor is saying. "So, what you're saying is…" She listens again. "I understand… Thank you doctor."

Gibbs steps off the elevator where Jamie is standing. Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead.

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm… Yeah… Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." Jamie replied.

The two of them walk into the Forensics Lab.

"What do you have for me Abs?" Gibbs immediately asked upon entering the lab.

"No, how are you Abs… No type of greeting… Not even a hello." Abby said. "Straight to the point, I see. We still have a couple minutes before the results are back."

As Jamie sits on the stool, Gibbs begins a sign language conversation with Abby.

**The sign language conversation**

"Hello Abby." Gibbs signs.

"Hey Gibby-Bear." Abby signs back. "Are we on for tonight?"

"I know you enjoy you're back massages and tummy rubs."

"And you know you enjoy giving them to me."

"You know Jamie is starting to suspect something is going on between us."

"I know… She's been hounding me for some time now."

"She only asked me once.

"Cuz she knows she'll never get it out of you… But I gotta deal with it everyday."

"It's not like what we're doing is bad." Gibbs signs. "So there's a little more to this relationship then what people think."

"Besides… We only did it one time… Which I must say, Sunday night was truly amazing." Abby signs back. "Not that I'm in love with you or anything."

"It was just a casual thing."

"We should probably just stick with the back massages and tummy rubs."

"That's probably a good idea."

"But Sunday night… Oh my God."

"I'll admit… That was the best I had in a long time."

"You know you want more Gibby-Bear."

"I'm not denying I wouldn't wanna go again."

"You two do realize I know what you're saying." Jamie signs.

**End sign language conversation**

Gibbs and Abby are speechless as they just got busted. The two of them slowly turn away in order to look at the door.

"I hear the Director calling me..." Gibbs said. "I gotta go."

"I need to use the bathroom..." Abby stated. "I gotta go too."

The two of them begin walking in order to get out of the Forensics Lab. Jamie stands up and speed-walks over to them. As the two of them were about to leave the room, Jamie grabs each of them by the ear. She pulls them back into the room.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Abby exclaimed.

Jamie forces each of them to sit on a stool. Once seated, Gibbs and Abby can't even look Jamie in the eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Jamie asked.

"I seriously need to see the Director." Gibbs stated.

"And I really need to use the potty." Abby said.

Both Gibbs and Abby try to stand, but Jamie pushes them back down onto the stools.

"You two are having sex, aren't you?" Jamie asked.

There's a pause of silence. Jamie grabs Abby's leg with her fingers, squeezes and twists.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Abby exclaimed. "Yes we had sex. But it was only one time and we don't even know how it happened."

"Oh my God!" Jamie exclaimed as she knew it but it shocked her to hear. She also let go of Abby's leg. "I can't believe you two. Sunday night I was Tony's place so you two…"

"I can explain…" Gibbs tries to say.

"He usually just gives me back massages and tummy rubs…" Abby tries to explain.

"Hold it! Both of you… Hush!" Jamie exclaimed.

Gibbs and Abby fall silent and look down like they're ashamed.

"Let me get this straight… Every time I stay at Tony's place, you end up going to stay with my Dad?" Jamie asked Abby.

"It's not like that… I don't sleep over… Well… Not counting Sunday night… But…" Abby tries to explain.

"Ok, hush." Jamie said.

Abby falls silent and looks down. Jamie turns to her father.

"How long have these back massages and tummy rubs being going on?" Jamie asked her dad.

"They started after Abby was shot." Gibbs said. "She was feeling hurt and asked me to come over, so I did. Eventually, I gave her a back massage and it seemed to help with the pain…"

"So after she was perfectly ok, the back massages and tummy rubs just continued?"

"Yeah… But we never…"

"Hush!"

Gibbs falls silent and looks down. Jamie turns to Abby. The beeper on the test results finally goes off.

"The results are in!" Abby exclaimed. She stands up.

"Sit!" Jamie exclaimed in a fierce tone.

Abby sits back down.

"Let me get this straight… The back massages and tummy rubs continued after Abby being shot cuz you two thought nothing of it. But on Sunday night, one thing led to another and you two ended up having sex." Jamie stated.

"We never meant for it to go that far." Gibbs defends the situation.

"We're just really, really good friends." Abby adds.

"Honestly… If you two wanna do it occasionally, I don't care. Enjoy yourselves."

Gibbs and Abby are perplexed by the situation not bothering Jamie.

"Huh…" Abby is shocked.

"Wait…" Gibbs said. "That's it?!"

"I just wanted to see you two squirm." Jamie grins. "It doesn't bother me at all what you two have been doing, and will eventually do again." Jamie turns to her father. "Just as long as you're ok with the fact of knowing that me and Tony had sex too… Right?"

"That… That's right." Gibbs said in a voice of agreement but not actually liking to hear something like that.

"And you're not gonna hurt him for it, are you?"

"Of course not." Gibbs said. "Just… Never say anything like that in front of me ever again… Please."

"Can I check the results now?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Jamie answered.

Abby checks the results for all the tests. After receiving the results, Gibbs leaves the lab in order to get the team so they can go pick up Captain Saunders for murder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team arrives at the Saunders residence in West Springfield, Virginia. Two cars are brought and both of them are parked right outside the house. The team walks up to the house and Gibbs knocks on the door. Mrs. Saunders opens the door.

"Have you found my daughter?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

"May we come in Mrs. Saunders?" Gibbs asked.

"You have bad news, don't you?" Mrs. Saunders opens the door.

Gibbs and the team walk into the house. As they enter the house, Emily walks halfway down the stairs and sits on one of the steps. Gibbs and Emily smile at each other as he passes. They enter into the living room where Captain Saunders is sitting on the couch. The team basically surrounds Captain Saunders.

"Mrs. Saunders, I'd like for you to sit." Gibbs said.

Mrs. Saunders goes to sit next to her husband, but Gibbs stops her and points to the chair.

"I'd like for you to sit over there." Gibbs said.

Why can't I sit next to my husband?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

Gibbs turns to look at Captain Saunders.

"Cuz your husband killed your daughter Ashley." Gibbs responded.

"That's insane. He would never hurt Ashley or Emily for that matter." Mrs. Saunders quickly defends him.

"I love my daughters Agent Gibbs." Captain Saunders stated. "You should be out there arresting Billy Madison. She was with him when she disappeared."

"She was here Sunday night after Billy dropped her off. And it's amazing that all evidence points to you." Gibbs stated. "Do you like beating up your daughters Captain Saunders?"

"I can't believe you're accusing my husband of doing something like that!" Mrs. Saunders exclaimed.

Emily walks into the room. She walks to her mother.

"Tell Agent Gibbs he's mistaken and that he should be out there finding who really did this." Mrs. Saunders stated. Before Emily could say anything, she spoke again. "You see Agent Gibbs, he would never…"

"Mom…" Emily says to get her attention. Emily pulls her sleeve up so that her mother can see her bruises.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Saunders exclaimed. She turns to her husband. "What did you do to my daughter?!" Mrs. Saunders embraces her daughter.

"Captain Saunders… You're under arrest for the murder of Ashley Saunders." Gibbs stated.

"You little bitch!" Captain exclaimed as he tries to charge at Emily.

Gibbs immediately knees Captain Saunders in the stomach. He falls to the floor.

"DiNozzo… Cuff him." Gibbs said. "Ziva… McGee… Go to the basement. Ziva, pictures. McGee, bag n tag. And don't forget the shovel and varnish while you're down there."

Tony places handcuffs on Captain Saunders and walks him outside to the car. Ziva and McGee go into the basement to process the crime-scene. Gibbs turns to Emily.

"Mrs. Saunders, may I talk to your daughter for a minute?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Saunders answered.

Mrs. Saunders leaves the room. Emily on the chair and Gibbs kneels right next to her.

"That was a brave thing you just did." Gibbs stated.

"It was tough just showing her. And I know she's gonna ask me a lot of questions." Emily said.

"She most likely will."

"I don't think I can testify."

"Earlier today, I promised to keep you safe, to protect you." Gibbs stated. "You won't have to testify. You gave us everything we need, even the shovel." He said. "I want you to not have to face him again. All the forensics will make that happen."

"Good, cuz I don't think I can deal with it."

"You have even to deal with at this point."

"Well… You know where I'm coming from."

"You did the right thing today… Ashley would be very proud of you." Gibbs said. "I'm proud of you."

Mrs. Saunders is now standing in the doorway to the living room looking over at them.

"A lot of people who have been placed in our type of situations have trouble getting their life in order. I've seen it plenty of times. I don't want that to happen to you. So if you ever need me for any reason, I want you to give me a call. No matter what the situation is, if you need help, or if you just wanna chat. Call me." Gibbs stated. "We have something in common that most people don't understand and never will."

"Cuz the only way they'd understand is if they've lived it."

"So you and I share a special bond because of our experiences. I know it's hard to move on. Scars will forever remain and some wounds will never heal. But whenever you need me, I'm just a phone-call away. When I said I would keep you safe, to protect you… I didn't just mean until your father is put in prison. I also meant for as long as you want and need me to be. That's the promise I make to you."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs." Emily said.

"Not Agent Gibbs..." Gibbs shakes his head. "For you… It's Jethro."

"So what now Jethro?"

"If it's alright with your mom, I'd like to take you out for ice cream." Gibbs stated.

"You can't have dessert until you eat dinner first… Mom always says that." Emily looks to her mother.

"What do you say Mrs. Saunders? Is it alright if I take Emily out for dinner?" Gibbs asked as he's now looking to her.

"Sure. Have a good time." Mrs. Saunders answered. "Just…"

"I'll look after her Mrs. Saunders. You have my word." Gibbs said.

Gibbs and Emily stand up and walk towards Mrs. Saunders. Emily and her mom hug each other. Then Gibbs and Emily finally walk out of the house. Mrs. Saunders walks to the front door and watches her daughter. Gibbs and Emily walk to the second car and get in. Emily smiles at her mother from inside the car. Then Gibbs drives away to take Emily to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team, everyone except Gibbs, returns to the NCIS building. Tony, Ziva and McGee have been up in the work area deep in pointless chatter for the passed hour.

"What do you two think about our investigations?" Tony asked.

"How do you mean?" McGee asked.

"The things we investigate can be rather interesting, right?" Tony asked.

"We've seen some pretty strange stuff." McGee replied.

"There are some exciting moments." Ziva said. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever wondered why we don't have our show?" Tony asked.

Suddenly, Jamie enters into the area.

"I don't think the general public is ready for you Tony." Ziva said.

"Besides… Tony is all mine and I'm not into sharing." Jamie stated.

Jamie walks around the desk and sits in Tony's lap and kisses him. Tony wraps his arms around Jamie.

"I serious… Our job can be pretty exciting with some of the cases we've come across during our time here." Tony stated.

"I do agree." McGee said.

"If you look at TV these days, there are so many shows that deal with some type of law enforcement." Tony stated.

"Like what shows?" Ziva asked. "Wait… Why even bring all of this up?"

"A lot of shows deal with investigators, either thru police or FBI and they investigate lots of different stuff. Whether it's a case that went cold, trying to find out who killed a person or did a certain crime, trying to locate a missing person, using a specialist to identify the bones of a victim when the victim is unrecognizable, or getting some math geek to solve a crime… Which, with that show, the dude starts to speaking with the whole math stuff he completely loses me with the geek talk. But with TV, you see all these law enforcement type shows about investigators." Tony stated. "All I'm getting at is… How come we don't have our own show? We conduct investigations and come across some pretty strange, yet interesting crimes. Forms of police have their shows. The FBI has their shows. The CIA… Well… Those guys are pricks either way."

"Don't forget the lawyer shows." Jamie said.

"All I'm basically saying is our branch of Federal agency, which we're pretty much like police investigators, but better… Our branch deserves to have its own show as well." Tony stated.

"And what would you call this show?" Ziva asked.

"I would say, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but that's too long to say. So the show could be called, NCIS. Just use the abbreviation." Tony said. "It would be the best show on TV."

"And with all the law enforcement shows out there, why do you think this NCIS show would be so great?" Ziva asked.

"The producer Donald P. Bellisario was the creator of this show called JAG which stands for Judge Advocate General… It's the legal division of the military. But anyways, it's about military lawyers. They deal with all Naval personnel and officers and also Marines, but how does it get to the point of the people going on trial?"

"We conduct investigations and do the forensic stuff, then JAG takes over in order to prosecute the bad people." McGee stated.

"The bad people…" Tony said. "Why not just call them criminals."

"So what you're saying is… You think there should be a show that's pretty much the investigative portion about how criminals even get to the point of dealing with JAG, being put on trial I mean." Ziva said.

"Exactly… We deserve our spotlight. And with how strangely exciting our cases can be at times…" Tony begins to say.

"What about all the other investigation shows?" McGee asked. "Adding another investigation show would be kinda dumb cuz there's a lot already. So who would really get into another one?"

"What would you say about our team here?" Tony asked.

"That we're pretty diverse group." Ziva stated. "We all have our little perks that make us interesting."

"Well… McGeek isn't too interesting." Tony laughs.

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"Be nice." Jamie said.

"I see you need a woman to defend you McGee." Tony stated.

"Don't listen to him." Jamie said to McGee.

"I never really do." McGee said.

"But anyway… If we get in contact with Donald P. Bellisario and have him come to observe us, I think he'd love each of our personalities and with knowing about the types of cases we've worked on, the NCIS show would be golden." Tony said.

"So you're saying, with this NCIS show, that Donald P. Bellisario should use our personalities for the characters?" McGee asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tony exclaimed. "We'd make awesome characters… Well… Except for you McGee."

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"So who would play Anthony DiNozzo?" Ziva asked.

"Whoever played me would have to be extremely hot and sexy." Tony stated.

Jamie rolls her eyes.

"There was a show called Dark Angel where this guy Michael Weatherly played a part. I think he'd make a perfect me." Tony stated.

"What about my part?" Ziva asked.

"You ever see the show The Jury?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva responded.

"Anyway… One of the parts was played by a woman by the name of Cote de Pablo. She has small tits so…" Tony begins to say.

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"So she would make a perfect Ziva David." Tony finished his sentence.

"What about me?" McGee asked.

"Obviously it would have to be some nerdy looking guy. So I'd say that guy from the movie Berkeley Square. The geeky looking guy is Sean Murray and I think he'd play your part perfectly." Tony said.

"What about Ducky?" Jamie asked.

"There's this guy named David McCallum who has been in quite a few movies. The man has a British accent and is basically as old as Ducky."

"And Abby?" Jamie asked.

"The movie called The Price of Kissing stars this chick named Pauley Perrette and for some reason I think she'd be able to pull off the part of Abby." Tony stated.

"Who would play the part of Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"Hmm… Gibbs would be a tough one." Tony thinks.

Suddenly, Gibbs walks into the area. He stops in front of Tony's desk and glares toward him and Jamie. Jamie slides off Tony's lap and just stands next to him.

"Mark Harmon would make a good me." Gibbs stated. "But the question is; who would play Jamie's part?"

Gibbs finally walks to his desk and sits down.

"I think I could play my own part cuz I wouldn't mind dating Michael Weatherly." Jamie said. "What a hunk."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Come on… What girl wouldn't wanna kiss…"

"Ok, ok! Michael Weatherly doesn't get my part anymore."

"Michael Weatherly could play Anthony DiNozzo on your NCIS show." Jamie stated. "Cuz all I need is the real you anyway. And the real Anthony DiNozzo is all I want."

"It's been a long day." Gibbs said. "I want you all to go home and get some rest."

The team begins gathering their things in order to go home. Jamie walks over to her father's desk. She walks around the desk, leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy." Jamie said.

"I love you too Sweetie." Gibbs said. "You have a good night."

"You too."

Jamie walks back over to Tony. She leans closer to Tony in order to whisper in his ear.

"There's something important I need to tell you when we get back to your place." Jamie whispered.

Tony nods. He then places his hand in Jamie's hand and the two of them walk to the elevator with Ziva and McGee. Gibbs is left in the office with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After grabbing a bite to eat, Tony and Jamie went back to his place. While at Tony's place, Jamie avoids telling him the important thing she needs to say. Eventually, Tony and Jamie get into bed. Jamie gets partially on top of Tony as she lays her head on his chest and she gently caresses his left arm with her right hand. Tony wraps his right arm around Jamie and gently caresses her back with his finger tips.

"Back in the office you said you have something important to tell me. But you've been totally avoiding it." Tony stated. "Why?"

"I was waiting for the right moment." Jamie replied.

"Is now the right moment?"

"I don't think any moment is the right moment for something like this."

"What is it?"

"It's actually kind of a funny situation."

"Go on…"

"When I went to the doctor's office and finally got my test results back, I thought I had cancer…"

"You have cancer?! Oh my God…" Tony sits up which in turn made Jamie sit up as well. "We need to get you medical attention right a way in order to stop…"

Jamie places her finger over Tony's mouth.

"Can I finish?" Jamie asked.

"Ok." Tony responded.

"It turns out Dr. Hibert's med student put a couple papers into my file that don't belong there."

"So you don't have cancer?"

"No."

"The other day you told me it was a stomach virus, is that what it is?"

"I was too afraid to tell you I had cancer which turns out to not be what I have anyway."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing wrong with me."

"That's good."

Tony lies back down on the bed. Jamie lies back down as well. She places her head back onto Tony's chest. Tony places his arm around Jamie and continues caressing her back with his fingers.

"What would you say if I suddenly developed an eating disorder?" Jamie asked.

"Wait… You're gonna develop an eating disorder?" Tony asked. "I don't want you to become anorexic so we'll get you help immediately. Wait… You just said there's nothing wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me… But it seems I'm gonna develop a slight eating disorder… Eventually."

"How can you say nothing is wrong when you know you're gonna develop an eating disorder?"

"It's not that type of eating disorder."

"So you won't become extremely skinny?"

"No… But will you still love me if I'm fat?"

"Of course I'd still love you… What is this all about?! What eating disorder are you talking about here?"

"I'm gonna be eating for two."

"Like I said, we'll get you some help."

"Are you kidding me?! I can't believe that completely blew over your head!"

"So what the hell does eating for two…" Tony finally realizes what she's getting at. "Oh…"

Jamie slides her head a bit in order to look up at Tony.

"I'm pregnant." Jamie stated.

"Gibbs is gonna kill me." Tony said.

"Are you serious?! I tell you I'm pregnant and the first thing you think of, is that my dad is gonna kill you. That's real nice Tony."

Jamie sits up and moves toward the edge of the bed. Tony immediately sits up and moves closer to Jamie.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized. "I just wasn't expecting to hear something like that so soon."

"For a long time all I ever wanted was a child of my own, to be a mother. So to me, being pregnant makes me happy." Jamie said. "But I want you to be happy about it as well."

"I am happy about it." Tony sits behind Jamie and wraps his arms around her. "It's just… Unexpected."

"I always saw myself being married then having children. But now it seems I'm gonna have a child first."

"Then let's get married in a couple weeks."

"I don't wanna pressure you into making a full commitment like that. So don't worry about it."

"We're engaged… So being married is gonna happen eventually."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I was planning on getting an abortion." Jamie lied just to see Tony's reaction.

"Hold up… Ok, I might not be ready for this type of commitment and most likely I'd be a pretty lousy father since I don't know the first thing about children, but you can't get an abortion." Tony paused for a second. "A couple weeks ago when I jumped out of that helicopter in order to save Max from drowning and when we got back to the office, me and him were coloring in a coloring book…"

"That was so cute by the way."

"When I looked up at you, at that moment, I knew I wanted to have a child with you. When Max ran to his mom it felt like a little piece of my heart just broke because I actually wished I had that. I felt like a little daddy during that time. I don't care about marrying you sooner because you're pregnant. I mean, even if you weren't pregnant, I'd marry you right now. You mean more to me then anything in the world. I wanna marry you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna start a family with you." Tony stated. "Yeah… You being pregnant is a little soon for me and I'm definitely not ready, but that doesn't matter. I want us to start a family together. I want us to have this baby. I wanna have that feeling of being a little daddy again. So please… Please don't get an abortion."

"I never planned on it."

"You just wanted to see what I'd truly say about the pregnancy?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I deserved that."

Jamie turns round to face Tony.

"So you're ready to have a baby with me?" Jamie asked in excitement.

"I'd have two babies with you." Tony answered. "Just… No more then two kids cuz college tuition is expensive enough."

"Let's just work on this baby for now. We can worry about a second later on."

Tony and Jamie lie back onto the bed in their previous position. Jamie listens to Tony's heart beating has he's gently caressing her back.

"But you do realize your dad is still gonna kill me." Tony stated.

"I kinda prepared him for the pregnancy thing." Jamie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him we've had sex."

"I'm a dead man."

"No, no… You have immunity for the sex thing."

"And what about the, you being pregnant thing?"

"On that one, you're a dead man."

"Does he know we're engaged yet?"

"No. Haven't told him yet."

"So I have immunity with the sex part… But between the engagement and the pregnancy, you do realize they'll never find my dead body."

"That's ok, I can always…"

Tony places his hand over Jamie's mouth.

"Don't even say it." Tony said.

Jamie laughs. Tony finally takes his hand off Jamie's mouth as she moves her head to look up at him. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other.

"I love you." Tony stated.

"I love you too." Jamie said.

Jamie places her head back unto Tony's chest and continues listening to his heart beat. Jamie closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. Tony keeps caressing Jamie's back as he thinks about her being pregnant. A smile comes to Tony's face.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Disturbing Affection". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
